Noblesse Wiki:Battle Summary Unit
Battle Summary Unit PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE MAKING ANY CHANGES!!! The Battle Summary Unit is a group of users who would voluntarily complete the task of completing each of the battles that had been shown in the Manhwa. Any user can contribute to this however a user can only complete 3 articles at a time to avoid confusion and delay. Please do note that if you choose to contribute in a specific article; you should be the one to finish it off. Members *Udarsha45 - Project Founder *Joan Black - Project Member *Aster Scaber - Project Member *Ysyoon1998 - Project Member *Sebastian Clarke - Project Member What you must do in the Battle Summary Unit The following duties as follows, 1. To add battle summaries. 2. To assure the current battle you're working on is properly defined. 3. To check and remove false content. 4. To assure the battle has proper references. 5. To check afterwards of grammatical mistakes. 6. To add pictures towards the article. How to Participate If you want to participate in this project, put your name next to the article's name and list it under the section Taken. When you have finished adding the content for the battle, simply list it under Needs Checking For Completion. Please do not forget to list it as such. Once it is listed under checking section, any editor can feel free to check/add info/change content of the page. Please do note that admins and mods would be reading your battle summaries and they may edit and add more information to the specific battle; to make it look better. Once the page passes checking, links will be removed (by admins). Battle Summaries To Be Completed Battle Summaries That Are Already Taken All battles taken by Sebastian Clarke: * Cadis Etrama Di Raizel & Muzaka vs Maduke - Summary and images needed. * Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Muzaka - 2nd and 3rd battle summaries and images needed. * Frankenstein vs Haydn - Battle summary and images needed. * Frankenstein vs The Royal Guard - Battle summary needed. * Muzaka vs Maduke - Battle summary and image needed. Battle summaries completed by Sebastian Clarke, minor work needed for completion: * Frankenstein vs 1st Elder * Frankenstein vs Dr. Crombel * Frankenstein vs Dr. Crombel's Mutants * Frankenstein vs The Guards * Garda vs Geo * Karias Blerster vs 1st Elder * Lunark & Mirai vs Geo * Lunark vs The Royal Guard * M-21 vs Yuri * Rael Kertia vs 1st Elder * RK vs Dr. Crombel's Mutants * RK, Lunark & Frankenstein vs Dr. Crombel * RK vs Urne * Takeo vs Dr. Aris Needs Checking for Completion To keep the wiki up to date, I've moved all the battles in the completed section to the relevant character pages, after checking them for mistakes and completing the summaries where required. I haven't removed any of the battles in the checking section, since they can only be removed by an admin. - Sebastian Clarke * Frankenstein vs Werewolf Warriors: Jak * Frankenstein vs Dorant: Jak * Rozaria Elenor vs Gaura: Aster * Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Titan: Aster (currently checking) * Muzaka vs Zaiga: Andy (battle summary), Aster (images, prologue, aftermath) * Frankenstein vs Mirai: Aster All battles completed by Sebastian Clarke: * 1st Elder vs Dr. Crombel * 3rd Elder vs Dr. Aris & Yuri * 3rd Elder vs Dr. Crombel * 3rd Elder vs The Guards * Bashum vs The Royal Guard * Dorant & Juraki vs The Royal Guard * Gotaru vs Geo & Haydn * Kei Ru vs Zaiga * Lunark & M-21 vs Urne & Mirai * Lunark vs Juraki * Mirai vs The Royal Guard * Muzaka vs Garda